


The Shower

by RawnieJColt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawnieJColt/pseuds/RawnieJColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a human and you've known him for a while now. You've always had a thing for him and apparently the feels are mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

“Castiel?” You knocked and listened for a reply. Nothing. You opened the door and let yourself into his apartment. It was cozy and full of the flowers that grew in his garden. The yellow roses on his counter were the newest and also your favorite. 

It was dark, but you heard a faint squeak, the sound of the knob turning on his shower. The light to the bathroom was on and you shuffled over to the door, shedding off your coat then kicking off your shoes and socks.

“Cas?” You shouted, “Cas, you called me over. Is everything okay?”

Cas replied quickly, “Yes, I needed help with…my…” His voice faltered and you could tell he was referring to the cuts on his back.

You knew about Castiel’s cuts since you met him washing his clothes in the Laundromat you worked in. By now they were turning into scars but he liked you to clean them at least once a week.

“I’m coming in ok?” You pushed open the door and stepped inside to see Cas standing with his back to you in his underwear.

“Hello, Y/N. How was your day?” Cas asked you.

“Fine. Cas…” You examined his back, they were just beginning to become scars. The pink of the cuts was shiny and it made you happy to see them nearly healed, “They look so much better.”

“Yes, I know. I wanted you to see how much you’ve helped me.” He turned to face you and took a step toward you.

His body was inches from yours, “Over these weeks, Y/N, I’ve developed some feelings.”

Your body screamed at you to kiss him right then and there but you restrained, “Feelings like what Cas?”

“I think you’re beautiful and-”

You cut him off with a light kiss, “I like you, too.”

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, taking in what you had just done to him. He smiled and pulled you in for a rougher, more passionate kiss. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close then ran his fingers through your hair. The warmth of his body made you feel like you might melt.

You nearly moaned. He took a step forward, pushing you back against the door.

“Castiel… I-” You gasped as he ran his fingers under your shirt, all the way up to your bra. He unclasped it.

“Y/N,” He paused looking at you with kiss swollen lips, “Is this okay?” He gripped the ends of your shirt and tugged it upward as you nodded in approval.

Your bra slid off with the shirt and he gazed at you with widened eyes and his mouth slightly open. You blushed as he light ran his hands up your sides to below your breasts.

“Here Cas,” You took his hands in yours and lifted them to place them down on your chest, “It’s okay.”

You pulled him in and kissed him deeply as you ran your hands through his hair, pulling a little just to hear him moan.

The only thing you had left on was your underwear, you tried to push it down but Cas pulled you foreword stepping into the shower and letting the water warm the two of you.

Castiel finally began to peel off his now soaking wet underwear, you did the same. He looked down at smiling at your dripping wet, naked figure. You felt a blush creep up your shoulders and you dropped slowly to your knees.

His cock sprung from the underwear and you wrapped your hand around it, causing Cas to moan. You rubbed lightly and his hips jerked forward searched for more friction.

You giggled a bit, and then dipped down to take him into your mouth. He ran his fingers through your wet hair, gripping it, “Oh my… Y/N.”

He moaned loudly as you took him deeper into your mouth trying not to gag. His cock dripped with precum as you pulled away to take a breath. Castiel gripped your shoulder and pulled you up so you could stand.

He turned you around and pressed you into the cold of the shower wall. He ran his hand over your folds and dipped a finger into you.

“Mm… Cas…” You moaned in a whisper.

He moved his finger deeper into you, sliding in and out making you moan.

“More Cas… please.” You moaned to him, he understood and added another finger.

You moaned as he moved quicker and pressed against your G spot. You sucked in a breath and nearly screamed. He took his finger out of you and you groaned at the emptiness.

He lined himself up to you as he kissed your back and whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

He pressed up against your opening and slid in with help of the warm water still falling on your bodies.

You suddenly felt full and amazing. He began to thrust into you pressing you harder on the shower wall. He set a fast and deep pace making your legs shake and your moans grow louder.

“Oh Castiel, please harder.” You groaned reaching behind you and running your hands down his thrusting body.

He obeyed with a grunt and one of his hands reached around you to rub your clit. You tightened around him making him moan loud and bite onto your shoulder.

He wasn’t going to last much longer and neither were you. He moved his hand on your clit faster and you came not long after. He groaned at your muscles tightening around him, then pulled out to cum hot, white streaks along your back.

You were both panting and gasping for air. You turned around and kissed Cas again, holding on to him for balance.

“Cas…” You gasped, “I… I mean… well wow.” The water had gotten colder as all the time had passed.

He blushed and tilted his head, “Does that mean we can do it again sometime?”

“Yeah, yeah… Castiel. Of course.” You smiled as you rinsed off the cum on your back, “So, uhm, I’m gonna go call for takeout. Are you hungry Cas?”

Cas smiled at you as you stepped out of the shower, “Yeah, I’ll finish cleaning then set up the movie.”

“Ok… ” You breathed out a huff and said, “I think I’m falling for you Cas.”

He looked up at you and said, “I’ve already fallen for you, Y/N.”


End file.
